Season 33 (2002)
artwork for Season 33.]] .]] .]] becomes the Mail It Shop in Episode 3984.]] segments with Cookie Monster.]] segments, with The Count.]] segments with Rosita.]] looking for Ernie in Journey to Ernie.]] sing "No Letter Better Than B" with some help from Big Bird, Bert, and Baby Bear.]] perform a new version of "A New Way To Walk" with Grover, Elmo and Zoe.]] Sesame Street Season 33 premiered on February 4, 2002. Overview The curriculum for Season 33 is focusing on stories about fear, loss, bullies and inclusion through four episodes (Episode 3981, Episode 4021, Episode 4026, Episode 4029) written in response to the September 11, 2001 attacks.Milwaukee Journal Sentinel: 'Sesame Street' to tackle fear, loss Major changes to the set include the Fix-It Shop becoming the Mail-It Shop, 123 Sesame Street's doors being red instead of green, the arbor having a new staircase in a red color and the exterior of Hooper's Store was re-done with a different color. Format This season introduces a new format where the day's main story is told in one continuous segment and transitions between segments are smoother.Milwaukee Journal Sentinel: 'Sesame Street' to tackle fear, loss The entire format also changes to a more structured, predictable format, introducing new regular segments such as "The Letter of the Day," "The Number of the Day," "The Spanish Word of the Day" and "Journey to Ernie," plus the return of "Elmo's World," "Monster Clubhouse" and "Hero Guy." ("Elmo's World" had been in every episode since 1998; "Monster Clubhouse" and "Hero Guy" were introduced in Season 32 and alternated with each episode.) This would continue up to Season 39 in 2008. New Elmo's World episodes for it's fourth season are about Fish, Sky, Sleep, Weather and Getting Dressed. Episodes Episodes 3981 - 4030 (50 episodes) * Episode 3981 -- Elmo visits the firehouse * Episode 3982 -- Alan runs out of cookies for Cookie Monster * Episode 3983 -- Three Monster Girls who love to sing * Episode 3984 -- Fix-It Shop becomes Mail-It Shop * Episode 3985 -- Baby Bear's new parrot * Episode 3986 -- Lost baby bird from Paraguay * Episode 3987 -- Cousin Bear is afraid of shadows * Episode 3988 -- Big Bird and Snuffy's Letter Y School * Episode 3989 -- Prairie Dawn's "Little Red Riding Hood and the Oat Bran Cookies" * Episode 3990 -- Elmo illustrates a book about a spaceship * Episode 3991 -- Emily moves to Sesame Street * Episode 3992 -- Copier at Mail-It Shop is broken * Episode 3993 -- The bouncing box * Episode 3994 -- Zoe learns to play the trombone * Episode 3995 -- Telly takes care of the Grand High Triangle Lover's favorite triangle * Episode 3996 -- Baby Bear and Telly do stuff with the letter B * Episode 3997 -- Oscar wants to go to Yuckyworld Grouch Park * Episode 3998 -- Baby Bear skips breakfast * Episode 3999 -- Ernie's Rubber Duckie loses its squeak * Episode 4000 -- The Mark Of Elefante * Episode 4001 -- Big Bird injures his foot * Episode 4002 -- Three Monster Girls doing everything in threes * Episode 4003 -- National Bird Day * Episode 4004 -- Zoe and Rosita act out "Little Red Riding Hood" * Episode 4005 -- Big Bird and Snuffy find a lost baby shoe * Episode 4006 -- Zoe makes up a happy song * Episode 4007 -- Grover opens a popcorn stand * Episode 4008 -- Lulu wants to be a letter carrier * Episode 4009 -- Telly decides if he wants to give up his toy horse * Episode 4010 -- Elmo, Zoe, Telly & Rosita act out "Mary Had a Little Lamb" * Episode 4011 -- Baby Bear and Telly play in Zoe's Zoemobile * Episode 4012 -- Elmo and Rosita imagine what a stick could be * Episode 4013 -- Snuffy's Grandmother visits * Episode 4014 -- The Amazing Mumford makes Ernie's Rubber Duckie gigantic * Episode 4015 -- Telly becomes Gina's vet assistant * Episode 4016 -- Zoe and Rosita have a play date with Rocco * Episode 4017 -- Baby Bear becomes a dog * Episode 4018 -- Rosita teaches Zoe Spanish * Episode 4019 -- Ernie delivers a chicken to Old MacDonald * Episode 4020 -- Elmo and Zoe play "Follow the Leader" * Episode 4021 -- Big Bird's pen pal Gulliver visits * Episode 4022 -- Gina takes the day off to spend time with Elmo * Episode 4023 -- Baby Bear plays T-Ball * Episode 4024 -- Maria becomes "Monster for a Day" * Episode 4025 -- David Alan Grier as Aladdin * Episode 4026 -- A turtle wanders into Big Bird's nest area * Episode 4027 -- Nursery Rhyme Day at Gina's office * Episode 4028 -- Ernie wants to have a Honker, Duckie, Dinger Jamboree * Episode 4029 -- Telly's Cousin Izzy visits * Episode 4030 -- Oscar's road trip Notes * Starting with this season, the opening sequence changes to Big Bird and some kids playing in the park, while blocks featuring clips from the main segments of the season appear as a way to introduce the show's new format. This intro was used until Season 37. The theme song is another re-recording of the original opening theme, which is cut short in reruns. * This is the last season for the closing credits to be seen only on Fridays, outside of the season premiere. Likewise, after this season, Big Bird no longer said "Toodle-oo!" after the closings. * Starting with this season, Jim Henson is no longer credited as a performer. * This is Imani Patterson's last season as Miles. The following season Olamide Faison takes over the role. * This is the last season to feature Linda as a cast member. * Zoe begins wearing her tutu in all of her appearances until Season 49. * This is the only season to be produced with 50 episodes. Cast Cast :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Linda Bove, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Bill Irwin, Michael Jeter, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman, Imani Patterson Jim Henson's Muppets :Caroll Spinney, Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Pam Arciero, Lisa Buckley, R. Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Alice Dinnean Vernon, Eric Jacobson, Rick Lyon, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young, Frank Oz Guest Stars :Kofi Annan, Backstreet Boys, Joshua Bell, Kerry Butler, Destiny's Child, Dixie Chicks, Edie Falco, James Gandolfini, David Alan Grier, John Leguizamo, Ray Romano, Jill ScottMilwaukee Journal Sentinel: 'Sesame Street' to tackle fear, loss Characters Humans :Maria, Alan, Gordon, Gina, Linda, Luis, Bob, Susan, Ms. Camp, Gabi, Miles, Mr. Noodle Muppets : The Amazing Mumford, Anything Muppets, Alfred Duck, Baby Bear, Bert, The Big Bad Wolf, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Cousin Bear, Cows, Dingers, Ducks, The Elephant, Elmo, Ernie, Glo Worm, Googel, The Grand High Triangle Lover, Grover, Gulliver, Honkers, Humphrey, Ingrid, Izzy, Little Bo Peep, Lulu, Mel, Little Murray Sparkles, The Martians, Narf, Natasha, Norman, Old MacDonald, Oscar the Grouch, Papa Bear, Phoebe, Pipe Organ, Prairie Dawn, Ralphie, Roscoe, Rosita, Seymour, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster, Zoe Credits *Executive Producer: Michael Loman *Co-Executive Producer: Arlene Sherman *Producers: Melissa Dino, Carol-Lynn Parente *Directors: Victor Di Napoli, Lisa Simon, Ted May, Ken Diego, Emily Squires, Jim Martin *Head Writers: Lou Berger, Tony DeSena, Judy Freudberg *Writers: Molly Boylan, Sara Compton, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Ian Ellis James, Emily Kingsley, Steve Lookner, Sonia Manzano, Joey Mazzarino, Adam Rudman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Josh Selig, Cathi R. Turow, Belinda Ward, John Weidman, Mo Willems *Head Writer (Elmo's World): Judy Freudberg *Line Producer: Karen Ialacci *Co-Executive Producer (Elmo's World): Kevin Clash *Talent Producer: Danette DeSena *Associate Producers: Tim Carter, Susanne Cornelius *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley *Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson *Muppets, Costumes, Props: Stephen Rotondaro, Ed Christie, with Carol Binion, Fred Buchholz, Ann Holdgruen, Phoebe Kreutz, Rollie Krewson, Connie Peterson, Molly Reynolds, Michael Schupbach, Jason Weber, Carlo Yannuzzi *Music Director: Mike Renzi *Associate Music Director: Dave Conner *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Original Songs and Arrangements: Mike Renzi, Joe Raposo, Jeff Moss, Dave Conner, Stephen Lawrence, Tony Geiss, Glen Daum *Art Director: Bob Phillips *Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso *Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Leslie Williams, Emily Cohen, Carol-Lynn Parente *Production Stage Manager: Frieda Lipp *Stage Managers: Shawn Haven, Hank Niemark *Production Manager: April Chadderdon *Production Coordinator: Heather L. Dick *Children’s Casting: Theresa Anderson *Post Production Coordinator: Conrad Ford *Production Associate: Rebecca Rosa *Production Assistants: Todd E. James, Michelle Manno, Vicki Newman, Natalie Mayer *Technical Director: Dan Stewart, Richard Wirth *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake Norton *Second Audio: Carla Bandini-Lory *Sound Editing: Bob Schott *Video: James Meek *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O'Donnell, Jerry Cancel *Videotape Editors: John Tierney, Selbern Narby, Sara Kraushaar *Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Ric Rogers, Steve Ruggiero *Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price *Boom: Dan Guachione, Marc-Jon Sullivan *Tape: Ernie Albritton *Make Up: Joe Cuervo *Hairstylist: Karen Specht *Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan *Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo *Script Supervisor: Syndi Shumer *Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder Settles *Production Secretary: Mindy Fila *Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen *Production Accountant: Stephanie Longardo *Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga *Vice President of Global Sesame Productions: Dr. Lewis Bernstein *Vice President of Education & Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. *Sesame Street Research Team: Ivelisse Segui-Baez, Ph.D., Kelly L. Schmitt, Ph.D., Anna E. Housely, M.A., Evangelean Pope *NEP Facilities, Sal Morreale, Rich Bracco *Post Production by National Video Center, Creative Bubble, SMA Realtime, Inc. *Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Sources External links *2002 San Francisco Chronicle article __NOWYSIWYG__ 33